


Huxloween Drawings

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Huxloween 2020, M/M, see chapter titles and notes for more details on each prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: A series of drawings for Huxloween 2020.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 57
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I am a writer, not an artist, but I wanted to do some doodles for huxloween since I was all burnt out on writing from all the events I did in August and September. Yes, they're amateur, but I had fun lmao and the poll I posted on twitter says people wanted these on AO3 so here we are
> 
> Applicable content warnings will be in the notes of each chapter, titles of each chapter reflect the prompt for each


	2. Scary Movie Night

Kylo loves scary movies (read: slashers), but he let Hux choose the movie this time and Hux picked one with a lot less dismemberment and a lot more actual terror. At least he fell asleep almost immediately so Kylo’s secret is safe lmao


	3. Scared Cuddling

The power goes out on the Finalizer and our boys need to fix it. But then they see the shadow of a terrifying creature that surely must be responsible for the outage…


	4. Ghosts

Tfw you kill your dad and then he comes back to haunt you just to judge your taste in men


	5. Werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: werewolf dick

Werewolf Hux is not amused by Kylo’s antics (even if a certain body part of his is)


	6. Witch

Here we have witch!Kylo brewing up a potion. Will it work? Can he even convince Hux to drink it? Is it even necessary? Who knows!


	7. Eldritch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: tentacle sex

Aka Hux and Kylo have different ideas about what to do when they encounter a tentacle monster


	8. Were-animals (cow)

A lone cow under the full moon surrounded by torn clothes can only mean one thing: COWLO REN


	9. Vampires

Yes, Kylo made this shirt himself and yes, he only wears it around Hux


	10. Demons

And here we have demon!Kylo also wearing a shirt he made himself (demon!Hux is equally as unimpressed as vampire!Hux was)


	11. Trapped Souls

Based off a tweet of mine, which goes:

Kylux's punishment in Force hell: they sit at the same table. Hux has a blaster and a dagger, but he's not allowed to use them. Kylo is holding an extremely delicate teacup he can neither put down nor break. They must keep talking. If they break the rules, electric shock time


	12. Apocalypse

Oh no, they’re the last 2 people left on earth, what will they do? 


	13. Haunted Objects

Here we have kylux and the case of the haunted command cap (aka Hux Wants His Hat Back)


	14. Summoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Demon dick and fantasies of murder

Mortal Kylo and demon Hux have very different ideas when it comes to ideal results of Hux’s summoning


	15. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: body horror, zombies, not actually MCD but could still be upsetting

Tragedy struck, but all Hux can see is that his Kylo isn’t truly dead and thus science can still save him (also including text below the pic for those who can’t read my terrible writing lmao)

Logged in: Gen. A. Hux

Subject: K. Ren

Status: ~~Deceased~~ Infected with unknown pathogen

Summary: Pathogen appears to allow continued motor function after death, though cognitive functions are severely impaired. Uninterested in food or water, the subject only seeks out other sentients, likely to spread the pathogen. It remains unclear whether humanity can be returned to the subject.

Experimental Log:

-Test 38: Trials of compound B6X on non-sentient test subjects show positive results, though these are preliminary findings. General Hux insists...


	16. Horror Movie AU

Horror movie au, except it’s a horror movie that later turns into a romance and also it’s for cats. Yeah this is what came out of my brain, idk either skdkfkssk


	17. Cursed/Dark Magic

Hey, remember that time I [wrote Kylo being cursed to suck dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805297)?


	18. Costumes

Here’s kylux picking out their (unintentionally) matching costumes


	19. Fall Fashion

Really, I just wanted pouty Kylo in oversized sweaters


	20. Pumpkins

And here we have the jack-o-lanterns of the Hux-Ren residence


	21. Haunted House

Kylux found an abandoned house and, well, did things that even offended the ghosts lmao


	22. Autumn Colours

Hux continues to be not amused


	23. Halloween Traditions

Let’s be real honest, we all know Kylo loves getting railed in a graveyard on Halloween night


	24. Fall Treats

Mostly cause I really just wanted to draw cupcakes lmao


	25. Masquerade

Uhh Kylo. Kylo. Why are you like this


	26. Bad (?) Omens

IS it a bad omen for kylux to run into Kylo’s old flame? Maybe, maybe not


	27. Wrong Turn

Ever wonder what TFA kylux would think of how canon went?


	28. Historical Horror

Did anyone order plague doctor Hux? (Yes it’s also that meme lmao)


	29. Trick or (AND) Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: petplay, cartoonish nudity

Well, what about a trick _for_ treats? Petplay cause I couldn’t help myself lmao


	30. Abandoned Locations

Here we have exiled kylux, each believing themselves the only sentient being in that area of the planet. The truth, however, is much different, as they’ll soon discover…


	31. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: sex for favours

Corruption has many meanings and lbrh, I just wanted to draw Kylo Amidala lmao. It’s also pretty much the same concept as [one of my fics for throwback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259040) but shh I had fun

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
